Sailor Scout Evolution: Kitten's Dream
by Merlock101
Summary: My friends and I have decided to create one HUGE Sailor Moon crossover with brand new scouts. I get to go first. Here it is!


Sailor Scout Evolution  
Prologue: Kitten's Dream  
By: Merlock101  
  
Kitten found herself wandering aimlessly through a thick expanse of space. Bubbles floated in the dark blackness, as well as clocks, rolls of parchment, pencils, compasses, toys, and strange sparkles in beams of colored light. She wasn't falling, rather, she was on the ground with both feet planted firmly on the cold floor. But, was it floor? It was so weird. It was a black smooth surface- like glass. Only, there were air bubbles, and kabuki goldfish swimming beneath it. Kitten was dressed only in her little pink pajamas, no shoes on. She shivered.  
"Where am I?" She asked out loud. "And what is this place?" Of course, she knew no one would answer. But, at the time, it seemed that was the only thing that she could do. After a moment, Kitten decided that she should probably analyze the situation and think of something more logical to do besides talking to herself.   
'Okay,' Kitten thought. 'So, I'm in some strange world. I don't know where it is. And I'm alone. There are many objects floating around me: clocks, bubbles, compasses. Surely these were put here for a reason. And, in order for them to get here- people would have to put them here or some kinds of creatures. Perhaps if I look around I might find someone to tell me where I am.' Kitten decided that truly was the most logical thing to do. At least it was better than standing there and talking to herself. So, she began to walk. The cold floor stung her feet making her move slow. But, still, she walked on. It seemed like she'd traveled for hours, and still there was nothing different around her. Feeling nervous and scared, she sat down and brought her knees up to her chest.   
"This has got to be a dream," Kitten decided. "There's no way any of this is real. Maybe if I just stay still long enough I'll wake up." Kitten placed her head on her knees. Suddenly, a ray of light started to filter onto her cold form. Kitten looked up and suddenly, she heard a voice coming from it. It was a male's voice.   
A young male's voice.  
"Young maiden?" It asked. "Little one, can you hear me?"  
"Yes, I can hear you! But, who are you?" Kitten replied.  
"If you follow the light you will find out!"   
"Okay! I'm coming!" Normally, Kitten would've hesitated following the light, just in case it was a trap- a trap similar to the one another person once led her into- especially if the voice calling to her was a male's. But, for some reason- common sense was completely rearranged in this world.   
Kitten ran on and on. She passed down roads and cities- that looked abandoned. And the voice still called for her by name. Soon enough, Kitten came to a bright light in a circular shape with a shiny metallic liquid substance inside of it- like a pathway to another realm.   
When Kitten stopped in front of it, the voice urged her onward.  
"Don't be afraid, little girl, it won't hurt you. Just step through."  
Hesitantly, Kitten reached her hand toward the light- her hand passed right through it. It created a soft tickling sensation. Slowly she put the rest of her body in it. Kitten found herself in a beautiful bright world full of color and beautiful plants. There were pretty mountains a pale shade of purple on the horizon. And in the distance, a little before it, Kitten could just make out the spires of giant pink castle- which was difficult without her glasses on. This world reminded her of those only spoken of in the finest dreams and the most exotic of fairy tales.  
Suddenly, Kitten was able to sense movement. Was it the flutter of wings? She turned, and faced a group of beautiful fairies in a rainbow of colors. Some wore flowers in their hair, or wore outfits that looked like they were made of spider webs. The fairies giggled and fluttered up to Kitten's face. They gave her kisses on each cheek.  
"Welcome, Kitten," they squeaked in high pitched voices- much like the tinkling of sleigh bells.   
"You know my name?" Kitten inquired.  
"Well, of course we do!" They squeaked again.  
Then, Kitten felt something nudging her shoulder. She looked over to find a pure white unicorn gazing up at her with one blue eye and one brown eye. Kitten stroked its beautiful white head, speechless.   
"Y-you're... You're beautiful," Kitten was finally able to stammer.  
"Everything in this world is beautiful," the strange male voice said. Kitten jumped and turned to face the voice. But, when she saw where it was coming from- she gasped. There stood before her, the most gorgeous male creature to ever grace the earth. He had golden hair- that fell down to his shoulders in wavy curls. He had intense green eyes that reminded her of a fierce tiger's- but they were warm and gentle looking. His skin shone in a beautiful flawless creamy- color. His grace could only ever be matched by the most blessed of angels.  
"W-who... are you?" She finally asked. "And what is this place?"  
The fairies flew over to the young man and planted kisses on his cheeks like they did to Kitten.  
"I am the keeper of this world," the young man said. "And you should already know that this world is- after all- you created it."  
Kitten reacted with a remark of utter surprise.  
The voice laughed, "this is your dream world, little maiden."  
"My dream world?"  
"Yes, the world you created from your sweet, lovely dreams. Just look around you, everything you see here are the things that you dream about: The fairies, the unicorn, the castle. Everything. Everyone has a dream world. This just happens to be yours. It's pretty and full of color."  
"And you are a dream too?" Kitten asked.  
"Uh huh," the young man replied. "I always will be, as long as you believe in these sweet dreams. But, that's not why I'm here. I'm here to tell you that your life will be changing dramatically very soon. You will have to fight to protect the planet earth from evil. There is a dark force coming to sabotage it. You must join together with your friends and save it."  
"But, how will I do that?"  
"That, my dear, will come to you in time. If you ever need me, I will always be there to protect you. You must go now, back to your world. The sun is just beginning to rise there. I will see you again."  
"But, when?"  
"Sooner than you think." The young man leaned down and tried to kiss her on the lips, but Kitten turned her head away. The young man's eyes widened with surprise, he looked almost hurt. He didn't say anything, but instead planted that kiss on her forehead instead.   
"I'm always with you, little one," he whispered as the world faded away to nothing in a burst of light.  



End file.
